


Iron

by IlluminateandRelate



Series: I fix the end of Tokyo Ghoul [10]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, I have a problem, Kissing, Lots of gore y'all, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Violence, happiness?, rlly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminateandRelate/pseuds/IlluminateandRelate
Summary: In Europe Takizawa and Kurona run into a ghoul that challenges their new philosophies, their combat, and brings into the light that their relationship may not be as platonic as once thought.





	Iron

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to put lots of notes as the end but GOD this took too long.
> 
> TW: Violence (descriptive because I'm me)

Takizawa’s mouth tasted of iron and dirt as he lifted his face from the rough unforgiving concrete. He spit as he felt the blood dribble from his lips and brushed bits of rock that had stuck in his arms like shrapnel as he stood up, quickly averting his blurred vision back to the enemy. A ghoul by the name of Chopper already standing at the ready, koukaku kagune wrapped around half his body, jutting out from beneath his armpit by his hand.

It was an odd placement for the sharp tip, most koukaku users seemed to stick with it wrapped around or on the outside of  their arm in some fashion or another. However this one had his more placed as if it were a knife. Perhaps that was where the name, Chopper, had originated from. That or perhaps it had been the long strings of bodies left out and behind strewn throughout France. Mutilated into minced bits of meat. Yes,  _ perhaps that was the birthplace of the name. _

Takizawa shivered at an unknown coldness flooding his veins like ice-  _ blood loss _ \- he bit his lip feeling the sharp pierce of canine tooth spring a fresh drop of blood foreword. His body had been healing slower than usual lately from his diet slowing. Kurona always insisted they never kill to hunt, only that they find victims. An excruciating process. Only eating once a month had left the both of them weaker and now here they were. Kurona lying motionless on the ground and Takizawa on the defensive to avoid being chopped like a chef's vegetables. He cringed, jumping to the side.

Eyes narrowed, he scoffed into the other man’s face, turning and ducking as he avoided another slash. The gravel bits were digging into his knees and it was all he could do not to give out or wince. He heard Kurona's low moans of pain from the ground and felt a piece of icy fire lick up his chest and seize it at once like a burning fist. He swallowed, the pulse in his neck ticking fast, fluttering, and the lump in his throat not quite working its way down.

He was scared. 

_ Him _ . 

The owl-  _ the bad guy _ \-  _ the strongest- _ was scared. And not for himself, no, but rather for the girl rolled on her side, a crimson stream of blood spewing out her side like vomit. The skin peeled back and exposing the inner fleshier part in more places than there was actual skin, as if a blade had gone and cut lines. The places were her cells stretched out to try and pull the skin together were stretched and thin, if he focused his hearing he could see and hear her shallow breaths. Her fluttering pulse. He could see something more from far back, something dark and pulsing and - _ shit, _ Chopper had cut deep.

_ He had to end this. _

Takizawa leapt forward in one fluid motion, forcing more kagune to leap from the muscles in his back, shaping them like sharp points at the end and hurtling them towards Chopper all at once. From all directions they reached around the man, Takizawa’s attempt to disengage him from the offensive side and create a new overwhelmed one- and for a moment it almost seemed as if it had worked- _ for a moment _ .

That was until he felt it. The line of harsh splitting pain, brutal and quick, leaving an afterburn as it sliced through his middle and out his back. Chopper lifted him up off his feet as easily as if he were a ragdoll. A puppet left to dangle in the empty air. He let out a grunted scream as a large cough of wielding blood sputtered out his throat.

Chopper stared him in the eyes, the man's own like dark black pools of murky grey, vacant and distant. Much like his own once- _ once. _ He sputtered again, feeling every square inch of his skin burn with an assortment of scrapes and peeled skin grated off onto the dirt blanketed city floor. He fought the urge to wretch, knowing full well the acidic bile of an empty stomach would do no more than to hinder his senses further and focused on the situation instead, through the pain, through the blurred vision just as he'd always done. Just as he'd always do because  _ dammit _ , he was not fucking dying from this after everything.

He looked down at Chopper’s arm not occupied with kagune, it lay poised but unprepared at the man's side, unused.  _ Takizawa could grab it if only he _ \- He spit out the excess blood harbouring in his mouth, trying his hardest not to think about the repercussions of the only idea forming in his head right then. The ripping and shredding, bruising of his skin and ribs. Enough pain the feel rippling for hours after.

It'd be okay. 

He'd be okay. 

After all, he was the owl. 

_ Right? _

"I try not to fillet my dishes," The man holding him said, " It’s bad meat when it’s sliced too deeply, but you," he chuckled humorlessly, "you, my friend, are a different case."

Takizawa let out a bloody toothy grin, also not reaching his eyes.  _ Okay you ancient “chef”. _

With a grimace Takizawa spun around the kagune like an axis allowing his head to hang upside down.

_ And fuck _

His healing skin was ripped open with the movement, a waterfall of blood and bile cascading out onto the alley floor. His vision flashed black, white, where sparks flew in blurred whizzes behind his eyelids as his chest ripped. Every fiber, every cell, shredded with the razor kagune. His nerves screamed, bled, burned, anything, anything to  _ make it stop _ . Icy flames licking up his chest.

It was all he could do not to scream. 

He forced his eyes open, using every sense to keep them awake, like walking through thick deep mud. It pulled him down, sinking, bubbling with the thick earthy goop at his ankles, his knees, his neck. Choking and suffocating as his breath sputtered and cut short.  _ His lung, fuck he’d pierced his lung _ . Burning, alive despite that  _ the world was closing in _ . Every ounce of remaining leverage and strength to tug himself forward Takizawa reached and pulled on the unready arm, sliding out from the stronghold flipping the man above him and to the ground. All that was left was the killing blow.

The hole in his chest seemed to think otherwise, crippling him at last, raw exposed knees hitting the battered concrete with every bit of weight in him. The black-  _ or was it white?  _ edges of his vision creeping in as unknown and unnamed grasps pulled him further from the present into something much thicker and darker. His eyelids were heavy, thousand pound weights tugging him down, pulling at him, begging him as the curtains closed to  _ sleep. Seidou. _

_ Yes that sounded nice _ .

“Takiza-“ a cough, “wa”

_ It's nighttime,  _

_ can’t you see?  _

_ I’m going to bed now. _

_ “ _ Seidou,”

_ Tomorrow _ .  _ I promise. _

A gentle pressure on his thigh, “ _ please _ ”

It was softly spoken, barely a whisper of hoarse and shredded words.

“ _ I don’t want to die…” _

Takizawa's eyes snapped open.

Every molecule of his body alight with a new burn, this one furocious and consuming. His gaze shifted from the fallen Kurona crawled into his lap, her black hair splayed across his legs as she tried to lift her head to the man above him with eyes like black pools.

_ Yeah, that was it, wasn’t it? _

He found his legs, shaking and trembling beneath him.

_ What it always came down to. _

Kurona. He wasn’t going to let her die, not just because he’d given up for himself-  _ it wasn’t fair.  _ Takizawa pushed out a last series of kagune, stretching the lengths out and aiming for the other man’s legs. It was a shot in the dark, a tactless last resolve, one last stretch before he would succumb to the blackness driving to pull him beneath the waves of subconsciousness.

Lady luck must’ve felt she owed him.

Chopper swung down at them a second too late, the arrogance of winning quickly draining from the triumphant corners of his mouth as he failed to sever the brittle and unstable things. They wrapped around his legs, tugging them off as if the other man were a doll over and over. They pulled him apart, ripping him, tearing him in a gruesome display of blood and tissue.

Takizawa stared blank, the asphyxiation reducing to a dull thump and beat in his chest, numb he collapsed forward. The concrete feeling almost soft as his cheek slammed into it, pressing small bits of bloody asphalt and something else warm into his cheek. The blood seeped hot and quickly through his clothes-

_ Kurona- _

His vision sunk into blackness with the vision of those dark eyes piercing beneath his eyelids.

 

To his amazement Takizawa’s eyes opened to a blurry mass of dark hair tickling his face, a ghoul eye and a human one. He searched them, finding a series of concerned creases around them, the most prominent feature. They watered as he huffed a throaty breath, the air stale and gross in his dry throat.

“Hey.” 

His voice was hoarse, tight from the before silence. The pain was still present in his chest but it was lesser now, as if it were nearly completed healing.

“Hi.”

Takizawa gave a small smirk, “Things got a little hairy, eh?”

“Says you,” her eyes were growing increasingly watery, he felt a similar effect on his own as they burned in the everlasting blackness of the alleyway. “I ate some, and then gave some to you.” Kurona gestured with a flick of her head towards where Chopper had been.  _ Had _ . Takizawa suddenly became increasingly aware of the foul tang of blood on his tongue and his eyes widened.

“You know what that’ll do!”

“Yeah.” Her voice was strained and throaty, “Yeah but I was going to die,” she paused before adding quietly, “ _ you _ were going to die.”

The silence grew, exponential and reaching to stifled heights in seconds, he felt a cold hand cradle his cheek. Something inside of him burned, something young and yearning for comfort. Something tired growing and bubbling into his nerves from the touch. He leaned into it.

_ It reminded him of home. _

“I couldn’t lose you, Seidou.”

His mouth was its own deity, separate from his body and mind and speaking the words before he could stop them.

“Me neither.”

Her lips were cold in the next moment as she pressed them to his, frozen from the bitter evening cold. And bloody as they tasted of iron.

But something was so familiar about them, something was warm despite the cold, something that held him and supported him despite his age and actions. And Takizawa felt himself press up into it in awe of it all.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> FUCK god guys I'm so, so, so fucking sorry. This is such a shit addition and I just really want to get it up here so you can have SOME content. School started and I got hit with a truckload of work that I'd come home and just do that all the rest of the day. I was too tired to write, and definitely too tired to write anything good- and just sorry. This is so damn short too, god.
> 
> Thank you for putting up with my bullshit and I love you all <3
> 
>  
> 
> Come scream at me here: http://illuminateandrelate.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Watch me scream here: https://www.instagram.com/kirishimas.kagune/?hl=en


End file.
